


Old fresh medicine

by Rona23



Series: Merlin´s  magic [27]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Destiny, F/M, Fate & Destiny, Fix-It, Gen, Original Character(s), Screw Destiny, Time Travel, Time Travel Fix-It
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:42:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24040771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rona23/pseuds/Rona23
Summary: It is a journey of two cousins who visit the past to find the last Dragon egg.There is someone they need to safe.Together they search for their parents and somehow - alter a few destinies to shape the future they just came from.
Relationships: Gwen & Merlin (Merlin), Gwen & Morgana (Merlin), Gwen/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), Merlin & Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), Merlin & Mordred & Morgana (Merlin), Merlin & Mordred (Merlin), Merlin/Morgana (Merlin), Mordred & Morgana (Merlin), Morgana & Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Series: Merlin´s  magic [27]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1588378
Comments: 32
Kudos: 59





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Behold - this is a request I got by 99zatana on wattpad.   
> It will be Mergana and Argwen. Never written those two... it's about time :)

„I will not call you Colin, Morgan!“

It's a joke they will never get. Not as long as they're alive anyway. It has no relevance to their story and yet it makes sense to start their journey here. When they started pretending.   
The only actors they knew were jesters that pretended to be kings and made fun of them.   
That's what clowns were these days. And it would have been the perfect job for someone like Merlin. But destiny never meant for him to be a clown. Or jester.   
Though is job had never been too far off. 

Being Arthur's manservant had always been a very versatile job.   
He was a jester as well as a friend. As well as a servant, an assassin, an advisor, a mentor, the villain, the hero, the bodyguard, the damsel in distress. There was no end to that list.

“Oh, come on, Fawkes! You're just saying that, because you have a cool name!”  
“It's not my fault all sorcerer's are uselessly uncreative!”, the boy in question shot back, gritting his teeth in annoyance.  
“I feel insulted. You know I am a genius.”  
“Of all the names you could have picked, you picked Colin. You just proved my point.”, Fawkes rolled his eyes and sliced off another branch that blocked their way.   
His sword was shiny and golden and far too expensive to be used for gardening.   
Not that they had anything else with them they could use to get out of the thick bog they had landed in. 

“What about Janice?”  
“What are you, a housewife?”

“But I need another name. A disguise...”  
“We literally traveled though time. They wouldn't recognize us, even if we tried to tell them!” Fawkes sighed and tried to get some more mud out of his face.   
Muddled armor was the worst kind of armor. It burned and itched everywhere. He wished he could just take it off.   
But unless Morgan had figured out a spell how to create new clothes that weren't made of stone or glass, he would pass for now. Not to mention that the mud wasn't just sticking to his clothes.   
If there was just a lake or a river or something. 

“Oh come on! You may be fine. But I am clearly not! My dad isn't as uselessly oblivious as yours! He would notice immediately!   
My name is basically a mix of his and my mother's name! I won't -”

“Shut up, Morgan.”  
The witch in question pouted at that and tried to get her silver hair out of her face.   
Yeah sure. Her NAME was telling. Fawkes rolled his eyes at his cousin once more.   
Her hair wasn't naturally white. It was usually black like her mother's. But she was going through a phase. No matter how much she denied it. It was a phase. A magical, terrifying phase that made her set things on fire. But it was a phase.  
Basically the witch version of the emo phase. She kept changing her hair color for no reason and asked for another name. Because it can't be that EVERY sorcerer or sorceress she knew had names that began with Mor-. Well, except for her dad. But that didn't count, because he was still close enough.

Not that her hair was really silver now. The mud had darkened them to their almost natural color again.   
“And why can't I use magic to clean us up?”  
Fawkes sighed again, very much annoyed. “Because at this time of day, Uther Pendragon is alive. And if you even breathe the word magic again, you will be dead.”

“Even if he knew I'm his granddaughter?”

“ESPECIALLY THEN! You will NOT tell him that!” Fawkes sighed again. “Let's just find the next river and get cleaned up.”

“And who put you in charge?”, Morgan pouted.   
“Your mom did.”  
“You're lying!”  
“Am not!”  
“Are too!”

It went on like this. Well. Fawkes and Morgan grew up almost like siblings. Two years apart and in the worst age to be around each other. Morgan was hard to deal with, at the age of fourteen.   
Her mother – the queen of Mercia herself, had once declared she forgave Uther Pendragon for everything he'd ever done. Simply for understanding what he had gone through, when she was a teen.   
Not that Uther Pendragon was still alive to see the day.   
Or that Morgana truly meant it. She just said it to shut Morgan up. 

Fawkes thought, bitterly, that Morgan was probably right. Her name truly sounded like a mixed up shipping name. Morgana and Merlin. Truly the least creative people in all of Mercia.   
At least Fawkes father was cool enough to name him after a cool bird. 

Though he had a feeling that was probably more thanks to his mom. Or maybe Merlin's mom. After all, Hunith had decided to simply adopt the man. Well not quite adopt. He was a grown adult, by the time she had moved in to Camelot.   
Oh yeah, I should probably mention that Morgana and Merlin, despite being king and queen of Mercia, spend most of the time in Camelot.   
They had a regent in the other lands whom they communicated with through a mirror.   
Mordred may be young. But he knew what he was doing. 

“FINALLY!”, Morgan yelled all of a sudden, as they – indeed finally – reached the nearest lake.   
Without hesitation she jumped into the water. Ignoring that she was still dressed.   
“That one has to be washed too!”, she had explained to Fawkes with a pout when he mentioned it.   
He just laughed at that, as he pulled of the heavy armor to join her. 

“Never swim in armor!”, he father tended to remind him for no reason. What kind of idiot would try to swim dressed in chain mail?  
Hmm... Maybe Arthur had done that. Probably. Most likely. Fawkes vaguely remembered a story his mother had told him. One of a love potion and a sorcerer who had saved Arthur's life.   
Fawkes would never bet. But if he did, he would say that sorcerer was Merlin. 

The river water around them turned dark gray and brown where they had entered and washed off the mud. They scrubbed their clothes hard to get the dirt out.   
And swam a while to get their hair to more natural colors. Not that silver was. But Fawkes hair was reddish brown. Darker than his skin. But not by much. He came after his mother in appearance, but after his father in personality.

Morgan was similar in that manner. Both her parents were pale and dark haired. But she had the personality of a certain goofy ex manservant.   
Well, except for when she was angry. When she was angry, entire kingdom's feared for their lives.   
Not that Morgan could actually hurt anyone. She was harmless. But her furious features said otherwise. 

“What about June?”  
Fawkes stopped. He was in the middle of polishing his armor now. Wait.... was it really a wise decision to bring his armor with him? It was the official attire for Squires in Camelot, yes. But he would still have to proof his heritage. He couldn't possibly say he was the heir to the throne himself, now, could he?  
Why couldn't the king have gone? They would have believed him his story and helped him, right?

But NO! Arthur Pendragon had to take care of his sick best friend and send his only son into the past to find a freaking dragon egg!  
(He had a point, when he said, Uther Pendragon would believe him to be an enemy of Camelot, if he had used magic to get into the past to save his sorcerer friend. But whatever.)  
“And why June”, He finally asked and sighed. Maybe he should give in. Her father was dying. It was obvious why she was being more annoying than usual. 

“I don't know. It has a moony vibe to it!”

“You are a witch, not a werewolf.”

Morgan pouted. “I could have been, if you let me -”  
“I will NOT let you get yourself bitten by a werewolf, just so you have a cool scar and turn into an awesome beast!”

“So you admit, werewolves are awesome!”

Fawkes groaned. “They are dangerous! Your dad's ex girlfriend died because she turned into a monster at night! Do you have any idea how worried your parents were, when I had to drag you out of that vampire nest last month?”

Morgan still pouted, as she magically dried her blue gown. 

“You wouldn't understand, SIR Fawkes, the phoenix of Camelot.”

“Hey, I got that title after I saved that sorceress from the demon flames she accidentally casted!  
It's not my fault that people give me cool names!”

Morgan pouted, a bit sad.   
Fawkes knew why she was sad. Not just was her father sick – Morgan was a troublesome person.   
She had an older brother who was perfect at everything. He was a genius in magic making.   
It was clear that he would become a dragon lord one day, since he was the oldest of Merlin's son's. That's why his name was Draco, too. He was good with potions, with animals. He was smart and talented and was awesome at writing.   
Morgan had always had a complex relationship with him. Draco was as old as Fawkes. If maybe a bit younger. So it was obvious that those two grew up like twin brothers. They used to prank people together.   
Especially the knights of Camelot.   
With time that had changed. Draco was taught more and more about the Dragon age and how to talk to them and all that.   
Now Draco had no time for Fawkes anymore. So he was stuck with his rebellious little sister who never shut up.   
Who always got into trouble. Always fell over her own feet and almost blew up the entire Citadel of Camelot once, when she attempted to make a soup.   
She had a little talent with magic. But everything she did always ended horribly. 

Fawkes knew her. And he knew all she wanted was to do something great one day.   
She wanted to be someone. Everyone in her family had a reputation or a destiny.   
She had – none of that. She was just Morgan. The youngest child of the most powerful sorcerer and sorceress who ever walked the earth. Who defiled a prophecy and lived to shape their own futures. 

If Fawkes was being honest – he kind of preferred her company to Draco's. Mostly because Draco had become a little arrogant.   
Fawkes was going to be a king one day. If Morgan was lucky, she would be allowed to choose whom she married to combine more and more kingdom's for Albion.   
Not that that made her happy. Morgan preferred being alone. She had her horse Alice. And she said, if she could choose to marry, she would probably end up choosing the horse, simply because they were friends. And that was still better than Sir Duke from the kingdom of shattered dreams. 

“You know what? Fine. June it is.”, Fawkes finally resigned. If it was that important to her....  
Morgan – no – June looked up at him, her eyes shining in the morning sun like she was about to cry.   
“OOOOOOH, thank you thank you thank you!”, she chanted and squeezed him to death.   
The hug was barely long enough to last two seconds, when she already pulled away.   
It really was important to her then. 

“Alright. Then, what is the plan?”  
Fawkes blinked stupidly. “I thought your mom gave you the plans?”  
“But, king Arthur is the plan guy!”, June retorted, head tilted.   
Fawkes grimaced. Typical. The one time they didn't choose Draco to come with him and now they were stuck fifteen years in the past with no plan, armor that couldn't be theirs, and a silver haired sorceress. 

“You know what? We haven't even arrived in Camelot and we already fucked up our entire mission!”, Fawkes hid his face in his hands, as Morgan easily lit a fire with her hands. The fact that she used magic was frightening already. It had taken Morgan – I mean June – month's to figure out how to make a simple fire. And those still ended up in forest fires now and then. 

“Could you please stop that!”, Fawkes exclaimed and stared at her hands.   
She pouted. “But -”  
“We don't know if maybe some Camelot troops are on their way through here.”, he gestured widely around himself, as though at any second, an armed army of men would crawls out of the trees to capture them.   
“Fine.”, she pouted. “You'll keep first watch.” And with that she gracefully fell down the stump she had been sitting on and cowered in on herself like a watchful cat. 

“It's broad daylight, Morgan.”  
“Don't call me that!”

\---------------------------------------

They arrived in Camelot two days later. Mainly, because Fawkes didn't remember which direction Camelot was. (He was as awful with directions as his father) And refused to let his cousin show him the way.   
In the end they asked some guy in a pub where to go and he helpfully gave them a map. 

By that time, Fawkes had been set on fire at least three times, his armor had somehow lost the Pendragon crest that usually shone golden from his chest plate and Morgan/June had changed her hair color to dark red.   
Fawkes would have scolded her, if he wasn't just glad it wasn't silver anymore. 

It was getting dark, but that didn't matter to either of them, as they hurried through the last farmers who were late to milk their cows or bring in the food rations the king and his folk lived from.   
They looked poor, Fawkes noticed.   
Not that he was surprised. Magic was still outlawed. And the winters were harsh and deadly. Much grain just froze and never bore due to the drastic weather changes.   
What little they had was shared between the many families. Which had many faces, because you needed that much people to work on bigger fields. 

Fawkes and Morgan sneaked passed them and entered through one of the secret passageways that were yet unfound by the Arthur of this time.   
There were many secret rooms waiting in this Castle. Big and roomy one's, which existence had been forgotten long before the great civil war that happened during the early years of Uther's reign.   
Before the purged. Before Camlann.   
Fawkes and Morgan opened the doors to a small secret room, that would later become Morgan's personal classroom, where Merlin himself taught her magic.   
Simply, because the room was far off any kind of civilization and chances were lower to actually hurt anyone in here. 

“Urgh, it stinks in here.”, Morgan growled and held her nose. Fawkes just shrugged.   
“Still better than the bog.”, he commented and let himself fall on one of the chairs that were stored in here.   
Morgan sighed, but had to agree. “I'll open the window.”, she declared and moved over to a small opening in the wall that was covered in spiderwebs.   
No wonder there was no air in here. The spiderwebs were so thick, it didn't even matter that the window had no glass in it.   
Morgan growled, before she began removing the spiderwebs carefully. 

“No need to apologize to the spider's, Morgan.”, Fawkes rolled his eyes and took a sip from his flask, while he removed his boots.   
“They were here first.”, Morgan muttered back. “And call me June, please.”  
“Fine, June.”, He drawled out the word. The name... Tasting it in his mouth before he decided it actually fit her somehow. 

“So – have you come up with a plan yet?”, June asked, as soon as she was done with her job. The air was changing rapidly. From warm and musky to cold and fresh. 

“Well....”, Fawkes began and took a deep breath.  
“We will talk to your father for help. You said it yourself. We can't possibly hide from him. He will totally figure out who we are. Because he always does.   
Or at least he will keep a strong watch over us. And that would make our job unnecessarily difficult.  
He would be more help, if he knew the truth.”

“Are you sure?”

“Oh come on. Ninety percent of everything bad that has ever happened during these days, happened, because your father kept secrets from my dad. So much could have been avoided, if he had just been honest.   
I have no intention of making the same mistakes.”

\--------------------------------

Merlin's job was no easy one. Cleaning, fighting, stealing, hunting, healing, polishing, cooking, writing, learning, joking, lying-   
Sometimes all his jobs blurred into one another. All except for one:  
Protecting.   
Protect Arthur, Protect the king. Protect Arthur, Protect his friends. Protect Arthur, protect Morgana, protect the Dragon. Did he mention protect Arthur?

That part of his job was never done. It was the most exciting, the most thrilling and the most annoying one.   
And all that for single to no recognition. No rewards. No thank you's. And he was barely paid enough to survive. And he had two jobs at once!

Well. Three, if you counted his destiny.   
And destinies sucked. Because you could see your best friends turn into plotting murderer's, while knowing you could do nothing to stop them.   
It hurt so much to see Morgana turn. She was beautiful, still. Gorgeous in her hatred and so relatable in her anger.   
It was a crime to protect Uther from her. And yet he was doing it. Why? Sometimes Merlin asked that from himself.   
He didn't deserve her friendship, or her loyalty, after he had poisoned her. Not that he had that anymore. Morgana wasn't stupid. There were only so many people she could trust with her magic. And only one she actively sought out. Morgouse. 

Merlin always searched for Morgana in the room, since she had returned after a year of disappearing.   
Whom was he kidding. He had always done that. But it hurt even more now. Knowing that Morgana hated him now. A long time ago he had hoped -

Merlin's head snapped around.   
They were at the latest feast Uther had prepared for some upcoming tournament. Morgana had dismissed herself merely an hour ago. Why was she -  
And who was that guy over -

Merlin blinked. No wait. That was not Morgana. Morgana had black hair. It wasn't red. And the boy? He looked like a squire from Camelot. But Merlin had never seen him around.   
The faded gold on his chest plate signified him a member of a royal family. But he couldn't make out what crest this was.   
Also, Merlin knew all the knights and squire's by heart. He had never seen this bloke before. 

That was not a good sign. It was never a good sign when suddenly people appeared whom Merlin didn't know of.   
Plus – he could feel the girl had magic. No magic he had ever felt before, but it still felt vaguely familiar.   
Was she a sorceress? A witch? What was she doing here?

“Do you think he has a beard in this time?”  
“What? Your dad? Like that guy could ever grow any stubble!”  
“Are we talking about the same guy? Because I have you know – I've seen him with a very long – very grey -”  
“That doesn't count! And don't ever mention that when my father is around. He'll get furious!”

“Can I mention it around your mom?”  
“Absolutely. She loves those stories.”

Merlin watched the two teenager's interact, like they were searching for someone. But not yet sure what to look for exactly.   
Merlin kept himself hidden. Just barely ducked behind a pillar right next to the place Arthur was dining at.

“Oh my god. I can see him. My dad! Look at him, so young, so -”  
“Arrogant.”, the girl finished. The boy grinned amused. “Your dad was absolutely right. He does act like a prat. Look how he's ordering the servants around!”, he agreed. 

Merlin frowned. Who were they talking about?

“I can't – where is my dad?”, the girl finally sighed. “I thought he was always around your dad in this time?”

'Time?', Merlin wondered. 

“You know – we could just ask your dad to call for him. We could pretend we've seen him releasing life stock or something.”  
“Maybe we should split up and try to find him.”  
“Good idea.” The girl was about to storm off, when the boy grabbed for her arm to stop her.   
“June.”, he said and the girl stilled immediately as though there was something special about it.   
“Don't blow up the feast. Don't use your magic to find him. Keep. It. Down! I don't want to see you end on the pyre.”

June sighed and rolled her eyes. “Alright, mom.”, she said. “And you promise me to not accidentally ask a night for a duel to the death. We both know how that ended last time.”  
“You mean, I won?”, the boy grinned.   
“I mean, you ended up with three broken rips. Be glad healing magic is the one thing I'm actually good at or else -”  
“You mean, mediocre at best. You almost ripped out my lungs, remember?”

Merlin gulped. Oh no. She was powerful. And not at all in control of her magic. Great. Just awesome.   
He forced his magic out of his ears to enhance his hearing ability, as he noticed Arthur snapping his finger's at him.   
“I know, Merlin, that this feast provides plenty of good looking women you may be interested in. But shouldn't you like, do your job and fill up my wine? As you are paid to do?”

Merlin sighed and stepped out of his hiding place to bring the pitcher closer to Arthur's empty goblet.   
His mind wasn't in it to throw a comeback, as he kept focusing on that magic girl. 

“What the – Merlin! Watch were you're -”, the rest of that sentence was lost, when the magic girl noticed Merlin. And looked at him. 

Like – really looked. She turned around to her companion, pointing at Merlin. And Merlin gulped, while Arthur cursed next to him.   
Merlin could already see himself in the stocks for another couple of weeks, but he didn't care, because the two intruders were heading straight to them now. 

Arthur looked up, embarrassed and surprised, as he noticed the two guests.   
“Well, hello er -”, he said, trying to wipe the red stain from his blue shirt. 

The two teenager's, barely younger than Merlin himself, bowed. To – both of them individually, before straightening their backs.   
Arthur blinked confused, as he send Merlin a questioning glance. So, he didn't recognize them either. Just perfect. 

“My name is Fawkes. This is my Cousin, June. We are honored to meet you, Prince Arthur. Pr- I mean – Lor-”, the boy's tongue failed him as he tilted his head at Merlin. Uncertain what to call him.   
“This is Merlin. He's my servant. No need to pay him attention.”  
Merlin drew a blank face. 

Fawkes still looked at Merlin, then back to Arthur. “Yes. Sir Merlin.”, he bowed again, until his cousin hit him with her bare hand on the neck.   
“No titles, Fawkes.”, she hissed, but even Arthur could hear her.   
For someone on a secret mission, those two were quite obvious about literally everything. 

“Right -”; Arthur drawled out.   
“How can I help you?”

At that, Fawkes eyes lit up and he beamed at him.   
“We would like to borrow your servant, if that is alright.”

Merlin frowned. Borrow him? For what? The last time a noble had “borrowed him”, he had ended beaten up in the pigpen.   
But that peculiar knight had ended up banned from Camelot. For entirely unrelated reasons (*cough*), on Morgana's behalf. And Merlin knew how such people looked. Definitely not as friendly. If that was friendliness. Merlin could imagine June looking quite evil.   
A little like Morgana, actually. 

“Alright – go ahead. What do you need him for?”, Arthur asked, slightly bewildered. After all, it wasn't everyday that a few noblemen wanted to talk to Merlin.   
Merlin had a reputation. One that Arthur had great influence on.   
Merlin was the least reliable servant, he didn't know what he was doing, he argued against his orders and so on and so forth. And yet, the prince and the ward both liked him.   
So it was basically suicide to try and put him into his place. Or just use him for what he was paid for. 

At Arthur's question, the boy stilled, while the girl began pulling on her own locks. 

“Well – you see. We have this certain – problem -”  
“A bug problem!”, the girl added unhelpfully.   
“In our chambers, right. Someone told us unc- I mean – Merlin knew how to get rid of them.”

Merlin had never seen such a bad liar's face. Arthur seemed to think the same thing.   
The girl was just as bad, but she at least seemed to realize how utterly childish their attempt just now appeared. 

“Alright, fine.”, she gave in. Fawkes gave her a terrified look.   
Somehow, they looked afraid of Arthur and Merlin, like they were judging parents, rather than the prince and his useless servant. 

“Now?”, he hissed.   
“Now.”, she nodded. And Merlin braced himself. What was now? Where they going to attack right this very moment?

“We need to talk to Emrys.”, she said.   
Merlin froze. Arthur blinked.   
“Emrys?”, he asked puzzled and send Merlin a confused expression.   
“Do you know someone by that name?”, he asked bewildered. 

Merlin was pale now. Even paler than usual. “Who are you?”, he asked in a cold voice that startled the prince, who didn't seem to understand what was going on. Hardly a surprise there. How was he supposed to know?

“I am his daughter.”, the girl said. Merlin's eyes widened. Then he laughed, comically.   
“Alright.”, he said and shook his head.   
“I'm pretty sure you have the wrong person then. I don't know a guy named Emrys. And certainly not one who has a -”

“We are from the future.”, she added in a whisper. Still loud enough so the prince could hear.   
And oh hell....  
No she's got his attention.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i feel like this story has too much potential to be a two shot.   
> But my head can't decide upon a direction.   
> So ....I'll just end it ... now? At the worst part? The best part? I don't even know?  
> Let me know what you think.   
> Personally, I'm not too happy with it... then again, I never am.   
> Have FUN! O.O

“So, what do you mean, you are from the future!”, Merlin demanded. Funny. Of the four of them here, he had the least authority.   
They had changed locations. Arthur and Merlin both knew that whatever this was about, it was a sensitive subject. The two cousins were awful liars, that much as obvious. So it was quite clear that they were speaking the truth about the future thing.  
Or at least it was a truth they believed in.   
So they chose a room a bit further off the festivities. One that probably hasn't been used in years.

The problem was, for Merlin at least, that these two had mentioned Emrys in a connection to himself. And now Arthur was curious and insisted to listen to the teenagers as well. 

It was June who spoke up, right after she cleared her throat.   
“My name is Mor- June. Please call me June.”, she began.   
,Yes, that much we already know.'

“And I am a witch.”, she added. Fawkes punched her on the shoulder, as Arthur jumped to his feet. Hands ready to draw his sword.   
“What the hell do you want here in Camelot!”, Arthur growled. The blank reflection of Excalibur shining in the dark room. He completely forgot his initial curiosity in favor for the fear of magic his father had woven into his character.

Merlin cowered in on himself. The girl hadn't even noticed what was going on.   
“I am from a future, where magic is legal. So, technically you have no right to judge me.”, the girl tried. And truth be told. She wasn't wrong. But Arthur wasn't having it. They were in Uther's kingdom. They would have to follow Uther's rules and laws. 

“If you are a witch, then you will pay the price for it.”

June grimaced. Her cousin sighed. “I told you it was too soon, June. Da- Arthur, please. We are not here to harm you or Camelot. We are here for a remedy.”

Merlin blinked at them, while Arthur stilled in his hostile movement.   
“A remedy.... Here... in Camelot. In the past?”, Arthur was confused. Obviously. Normally, remedies were perfected throughout the years. To go back to the past for it – It must be something rare they were searching for. 

“That is why I was mentioning my father earlier. He is sick and bedridden. It's a rare sickness that only goes away when all his life energy is lost. He has a longer life span than most people, so we have some time left. Before he well.... dies.  
But the only remedy are the shells of a freshly born dragon egg. We only know of one in this time. We need your help to find it.”

Well that explained a lot. But it also …. didn't.   
“What kind of sickness is this?”, Merlin asked. Because if this was true, and his future self's life depended on it....  
“It's a sickness that only befalls dragon lords. We don't know what triggered it. All we know is that he needs the remedy.”, June was practically pleading at Merlin. 

She knew that his magic was still a secret then, great. But with how good those two were at lying – Merlin was not reassured at all. 

Arthur snorted. “All dragon lord's are dead.”, he stated, now drawing his sword. Fawkes mirrored his movement, but his sword stood at his side. It was a golden sword. It looked a lot like Arthur's, Merlin noticed.   
Wait a second....

Merlin's eyes widened. “Where did you get that sword?”, he interrupted the conversation.   
This boy …. he looked familiar, now that Merlin thought about it. 

Fawkes looked between Merlin and Arthur, and then sighed, before he too, drew the sword he was still holding in a tight grab.   
And held it out to Merlin.   
Both Merlin and Arthur were stunned by this action. The boy just thoughtlessly handed over his only weapon. (Or was he a sorcerer as well?)

Merlin eyed the sword suspiciously. Then he gaped. And looked up. “You are Arthur's son.”, he concluded in shock.   
Arthur stumbled in his stance, eyes snapping to Merlin and the sword in an instant.   
“He's what?”

Merlin nodded eagerly and – returned the sword - like the idiot he was.   
“They speak the truth. That sword is Excalibur. That is YOUR legendary sword. “  
“It's just a sword.”

“A sword like this doesn't exist twice, Arthur!”, Merlin tried to force the understanding into Arthur's head. And failed. Painfully. Well – It wasn't like Arthur could feel the magic that radiated from the sword.

June nodded, before she send Fawkes a thankful smile.   
“It was forged in a dragon's breath.”, she said. “It's a magic sword.”

Arthur froze and stared at his own sword. “No, it's not.”, he denied.   
Merlin winced.

She gaped and let out a laugh, before she turned back to her cousin. “Did you just hear that? My father is right! He IS completely daft!”  
Fawkes sighed. “Could you please stop insulting my dad? Your's isn't much better.”  
“My dad is AWESOME! He protected the entire kingdom by himself!”  
“Okay, you got a point there. But MY MOTHER is beautiful and kind. Yours almost turned into an evil witch who tried to kill her own brother!”

Merlin and Arthur listened to this helplessly. 

“Can you two please stop fighting.”, Arthur finally let out. “I am TRYING to understand whether or not you are a threat to this kindom! NOT listen to your weird family drama!”  
June gave him a pointed look. “Seeing as you are part of this weird family drama -”

She never got to end that sentence.   
But Arthur seemed curious now. “If you are my future son -”, Arthur gulped at the thought and looked suspiciously at Fawkes.   
“Then who is your mother?”

Fawkes smiled. “Guineviere of course.”  
A smiled twitched at the corner of Arthur's face. His stance relaxed even more. He even went so far to put his sword away.“And – she is your cousin?”, he asked, mildly irritated at June. “But she's a witch!”

“What do you expect? Both her parents were born with magic. Naturally, June here also has some. Even though she SUCKS at it.”, Fawkes ruffled June's red hair. 

“And I assume her mother must be …..”, Arthur drawled out, not sure where he was going with this. He had to admit, she looked a lot like Morgana. But that couldn't be. Arthur and Morgana may have grown up together, but they were no siblings.   
And Gwen only had a brother. And that brother had no magic, so he couldn't be with this Emrys guy. Or was he Emrys himself? Arthur needed to speak a word with Elyan about names and pseuds.   
“Morgana of course. Your sister.”, June smiled and winked at Merlin. 

Who, in return, immediately paled, then flushed, then paled again. 

Arthur stared. Then shook his head disbelievingly. “No. That's not – No.”, he said. His initial idea made a lot less sense now.   
“First of all!”, he pointed at Fawkes. “Morgana is my father's ward. Not my sister! Secondly -”, he turned to June. “She has no magic.”  
And finally he turned to Merlin, but this time a question mark was placed upon his head.   
“Since when are people born with magic?”

Merlin opened his mouth. Then closed it again. There was a bit much they needed to explain to Arthur. 

“Also, I still don't get who this Emrys is. You keep mentioning him, as though I knew him! Or Merlin does. Who is that?” 'Is it Elyan? It is, isn't it?'

Fawkes stood up straight and proud. “Emrys is the most powerful sorcerer to ever walk the earth. The last Dragon lord and rightful heir to the throne of the kingdom of Mercia.”

“Wait what?”, Merlin interrupted him. “He's the rightful heir to what now?”

“So you DO know him!”, Arthur exclaimed frustrated. But also a little hopeful. Because if Elyan was Emrys and Emrys was the true heir to the throne of Mercia... Then that meant Gwen was actually of royal blood. And totally a candidate for him to marry. Why wouldn't Merlin tell him that? Oh right … because he didn't know. 

Arthur had the least context to this conversation. And maybe that was his doom.

“Wait – you mean you didn't know?”, June asked, eyes wide, ignoring Arthur's presence entirely. 

“NO! How the hell would I know something like that! Nobody ever tells me anything!”  
Well, alright, that was not true. Merlin was told far too many things. And none of them had ever helped him.   
He blamed the dragon. His riddle persona must be contagious, for how many druids had caught it.

“But your mother must have mentioned she is from Mercia, right? That she's the third and only living daughter of -”

“JUNE!”, Fawkes screamed and put his hand on her mouth. 

Arthur's stance was lowered now. He was not completely off guard now. But that was simply, because June's words had kicked him in the guts.   
Because if Emrys was the rightful heir to the throne of Mercia- Because Hunith was the last living daughter of the king -   
And Hunith was Merlin's mother....  
Elyan was not Emrys.

Slowly, very slowly, Arthur turned his head to Merlin. He opened his mouth.   
Merlin was pale and shrinking in his posture.   
Arthur closed his mouth. Thinking, knowing that this made absolutely no sense.

\------------------------------------

“Okay. Just so I am getting this right.   
You two are from the future.”  
June and Fawkes nodded.   
“Gwen and Arthur are your parents.”, Morgana pointed at Fawkes who nodded a bit frightened. 

“And you are Merlin's and MY -”, Morgana's usually friendly face was frowning in utter disgust.   
June nodded, but her eyes were just as fierce as Morgana's were. 

Arthur was sitting in his own chambers on his bed, tapping his leg cautiously.   
Merlin was sitting in a corner. Uncertain what to do with himself, now that his secrets were revealed and yet unaddressed. 

Gwen sat in the same room. Flushing uncontrollably, each time she looked at her son. 

“And I assure you. You love him. A lot.”, June narrowed her eyes as well.   
“And why the hell would I do that.”, she crossed her arms. 

“Seriously. How on earth is that your only problem here? They claim that both you and Merlin have magic! They called him Emrys or something.”

Merlin cowered even more, while Morgana's eyes widened in fear as she stepped back.   
“YOU are Emrys?!”, she was almost shrieking now. Panic evident in her eyes.   
Merlin's face twisted painfully. 

Gwen and Arthur shared a look.   
“Morgana. That is not the point. Where are you going?”

Morgana was trying to run. To escape somehow.   
She hissed back at Arthur. “Emrys is destined to be my doom!”, she said as though that explained everything. Arthur blinked back unimpressed.   
“Yes, I've heard marriage can be quite intimidating. But you really need to calm down.”  
Arthur rolled his eyes. 

And Morgana froze. “What did you say?”, she asked.   
“I said you really need to calm down.”  
“No. About the marriage thing.”, she said, her voice a hollow whisper. 

“That it's intimidating?”, Arthur asked.   
Morgana took a deep breath. “You think that is what doom meant?”, she asked.   
Arthur blinked. “What?! Did you think Merlin would kill you or something?”, he asked. Because somehow that sounded less realistic. 

Merlin looked from Arthur to Morgana. Then he sighed and stood up. The two cousins watched curiously.   
“Morgana.”, he began, but Morgana was still stepping backwards.   
“I'm so sorry.”, he said. And he sounded true to his words. Morgana bit her trembling lips, while Arthur and Gwen watched in confusion. 

“I never meant to hurt you. But just like I am destined to be your doom...”, he send Arthur a confused look. 'Marriage =doom?'  
“You are destined to help kill Arthur.”, he said matter of factly.   
Arthur opened his mouth. “She's what? What destinies? What the hell are you two going on about?”  
'You guys actually now what those two idiots are talking about?

Morgana stared at Merlin like he was some kind of puzzle.   
“I wanted to tell you about my magic, but Kilgarrah said I should never trust you. Under no circumstances. I wanted to help you. I really did. But I feared if you came into your powers – I would be unable to stop you. And Gaius made me swear not to help you. Which is why I send you to the druids instead. I wanted to help you. But they made me swear not to.”

“Wait a second – who is Kilgarrah again?”, Arthur asked helplessly. Gwen stroke his arm comfortingly. “Wait – did you just admit they are right? YOU have magic?”, Arthur added furiously. 

Merlin still looked pained. “Kilgharrah also said, that the Golden Age of Albion would never come, if Arthur found out about my magic.”, he let his head fall and closed his eyes. Too late for that now, right?   
“Magic will never be free now. All because of YOU!”, with that, Merlin turned to the cousins in full blown anger. 

“What the hell were you thinking, coming here and destroying all the secrets I've build up to protect Camelot? To help create a future for all of us -”, he frowned.   
“You should consider yourself lucky you still exist for how much you just messed up the time lines!”

Arthur was about to interrupt him. No doubt with more questions on his mind. But they didn't let him.

The cousins gave each other a look, then turned back to Merlin. 

It was June who stood up to face her father. The accusation, the lecture she was not prepared to get from such a young man -   
She was cornered. But she had never been afraid to speak her mind. The danger in her eyes was the same that Morgana wore when she told Uther to go to hell.

“You do know that ninety percent of every decision you yourself made lead to the mess that you're in, right?  
YOU poisoned my mother! YOU kept your ambition's, your achievements and your magic hidden!   
YOU betrayed your friends by lying to them! You betrayed your own kind with your obsession with the future you might be able to build!   
And yet you ignore the main aspect of the prophecy in order to keep protecting your friend. And only ONE of them!  
You could have started building this future a long time ago! How many people have to die until you finally make your move? Until you decide the lives of others are worth more than Arthur's feelings?!”  
June was out of breath now. She had talked so fast, she hadn't noticed her heartbeat trying to follow up. 

All while the other guests in the room focused entirely on her.

Arthur blinked rapidly. He looked from Morgana to June. From June to Merlin.   
“Can one of you please explain what the Golden Age is?”

It was quiet for a few more minutes, until Fawkes cleared his throat and broke between the intense exchange between Merlin and June. 

“The Golden Age is the time we come from.”, he began and saw Merlin falter at that slightly. Obviously he would love to ask how they got to that age. What he had to do to achieve it. 

“It is a time where the five kingdom's of Albion unite in peace. Lead by the once and future king, Arthur Pendragon.”, Fawkes smiled at his dad who, in return, stared at him with widened eyes.   
He interlaced his fingers with his future wife's. Ignorant of how inappropriate that still was.   
Uther wasn't here. There was no judging but their son's. And the man looked pleased by Arthur's reaction. 

“The Golden Age is supposed to be build by him and his queen. Guided by his protector, Emrys.   
Who is magic itself. It is true that Morgana is destined to destroy this future -”  
Morgana hissed in a breath. Who would blame her? All she wanted was to be free. She didn't want to be hunted. The Golden Age was exactly what she dreamed of.   
Now she was told she would be the one to destroy it?

“But in our future, Emrys and Morgana made peace. They defied one part of the prophecy and made another, better future.”

He waited a second, before adding his final words. “Our future.”

It was quiet after that.   
“Am I really destined to destroy the possibility to ever have magic in peace?”, Morgana whispered. For all the future's she had seen – for all the visions that hunted her dreams – this was by far the worst. And yet also the best. Because it meant, she could be better. She could defy the prophecy.

“And how do you know you defied the prophecy?”, Merlin gave back, arms crossed now. He ignored Morgana's inner conflict. Though it gave him hope. All while Arthur was still trying to wrap his mind around the fact that two of his best friends had magic.  
And apparently were depending on him to fight for it.

June smiled. “How do you know you're fulfilling the prophecy?”  
Merlin opened his mouth – but June didn't let him answer. 

“The thing about prophecies is, that they are vague. Everybody who hears it, has their own ideas what it may be. The more ears are between you and the prophecy, the more people have passed it on, the more vague it gets.   
For example – during the time when the prophecies were made, people often joked that marriages would doom a person into loosing their former life.   
Today's interpretation would suggest that this means death. It's not. It completely depends on the interpretation. 

So when someone says, Morgana will kill Arthur – this could also mean they play dungeons and dragon's and Arthur has a very bad day.   
It can be anything.   
A wise man once told me that you might be destined to be or do something. But you have a choice, as to how you do it.”

Arthur looked up. “Merlin told you that, right?”, he asked, eyebrows raised.   
But June looked perplexed. “Oh - no. You did.”

\--------------------------------------------

They kept talking through the night. Fawkes and June telling them stories about magical creatures and adventures. Giants and unicorns and changelings and all kind of tales. 

At first. Both Arthur and Gwen were very uncomfortable by these stories. But Fawkes and June kept joking about the one time she blew up the royal kitchens, because the Goblin had escaped (again).   
Morgana and Merlin kept their distances from each other.   
Arthur stared at both of them. Who in turn, ignored Arthur. 

But the more the cousins talked and shared – the more anecdotes they gave of their parents and what stupid stuff they did sometimes -   
the more they relaxed where they were. 

Hours passed and no sorcerer had attacked Arthur.   
Hours passed and Morgana had made no attempt to inform Morgouse about this situation.   
Hours passed and Merlin made no sign of betrayal. That is what went through Arthur's mind.

In fact – the more time passed, the more the cousins forced their parents to open up to one another. 

First was Merlin. Who had a lot to say. About why he came here, how. Who he was. How he came to know of it (except for the heritage thing. He clearly needed to look into that.).  
How he learned of Morgana. Why he made the choices he made. 

Then Morgana, who confessed her own betrayal against the king. And the persecutor of her very existence. 

Gwen came to share her sentiments with them. As she had no evil bone in her to begin with, all she did was scold them for never asking for help. 

Arthur listened. And tried to understand. And he felt, he could imagine the pain two of his closest friends had gone through. How that had alienated them from each other.   
And how Merlin's loyalty to him had broken the bond he used to share with Morgana. 

Talking seemed to be doing the trick. Because Arthur finally asked them to give him some time to process all this new information. 

\-------------------------

“Say – weren't you two here on a mission?”, Arthur asked at one point, directed at the cousins who may have just changed the future. Or not.   
If they had, they wouldn't be here. 

June shrugged. “Yeah. Obviously. But we literally traveled though time and my dad is basically immortal. I mean – he may die from this sickness. But it has a lot to chew on before it gets to that point.”

The talk about the immortality was put aside though, as Arthur agreed to help them find the egg. 

Ignoring Uther's rant – because honestly, who wants to listen to that shit – about leaving the kingdom in the middle of a tournament, for whatever made up reason,  
Arthur, Gwen, Merlin, Morgana and their future children sneaked out of the Castle and headed towards the place where June described where the egg was supposed to be. 

“Don't we need the trident for that?”, Fawkes had asked, to everyone elses dismay. Because that was yet another explanation they were not ready for. 

“Yeah, but we only have one part of it.”, June gave back. She had snuck into the vaults and stolen the trident. Not that that was hard. Honestly the guards in Camelot – a joke.... seriously.   
But it was just one of three parts. And the guy who had the other two was running around somewhere. And nobody knew where he was. 

“I mean – I think I could blow up the tower?”, June finally said, as they made it to the giant building. 

“Do NOT, blow up the tower!”, Arthur demanded. Tired already of their constant banter.   
“DAD!, June pouted, like the child she was and turned her attention to a horrified looking Merlin.   
“Arthur is no fun again!”

Morgana was actually chuckling at the exchange.  
Instead of Merlin, she rose to the challenge. “Arthur, dear brother.”, she bit her lip at her own voice. But there was something less … evil in her expression. Like she wasn't planning on killing him anymore. Maybe because instead of pure hatred – she finally had hope again.   
Imagine what would have happened if they left her alone without the knowledge of the Golden Age that was sure to come?  
She would never have believed that Arthur of all people could ever accept magic.   
She would have drowned in her sadness. Her anger. It wasn't Morgouse who turned her evil.   
Morgouse had given her hope.   
Hope that she now had in her brother again.   
And in the people she had yet to forgive. 

“How dare you treat my daughter like that? June! Go WILD. Blow it up. I wanna see it!”

“Are you crazy? What about the egg?”, Fawkes intervened. But Morgana laughed a little. Painfully maybe, but she laughed at her daughter. Who resembled her so much. 

“Don't worry. I'm pretty sure, Aithusa is going to survive.”, June joked. “After all, this has already happened.”

“Aren't you taking this time thing a bit too easy?”, Fawkes asked.   
“Maybe. Anyway, guys, hold on to something, this is going to be wild!”

And then June did her thing.   
While everyone else was trying to hide behind a pillar, Fawkes just rammed the sword into the ground beneath and held on tight.   
Because June was calling upon the wind. As one does. 

The thing is that June didn't have her magic under control. She could merely set it loose.   
For a moment, both Morgana and Merlin regretted not offering their guidance, because June's tornado was reckless.   
It tore down the entire tower. Stones and bricks flying their way. Almost killing them in the process.   
Not only was it dangerous around her and the tower – it was incredibly loud.   
The crashing and shattering of breaking wood and stone damaged their ears audibly. 

“MAKE HER STOP!”, Arthur yelled, but the other's couldn't even hear him.   
This was June. The embodiment of chaos.   
Goddess of destruction.   
At least that is what she could be. If she wanted to. That is a name she could have. If she knew her destiny. But she didn't. Because her's was not as obvious as Merlin's and Morgana's was.   
Or as obvious as her brother's. 

Every destiny has multiple paths. And here, right here, she would choose her's. And it was nothing what the words ancient prophets said would suggest. 

At one point, Merlin seemed to make something out in the middle of the chaos.   
“THE EGG!”, he mouthed, but he too was left unheard.   
So he decided to finally call on his duties as dragon Lord and jumped forward. Arthur tried to stop him, but Merlin was faster than him. 

He barely managed to avoid the bricks that flew his way, all while covering his mouth and nose so he wouldn't breath in all the dust. 

In a split second, he decided his magic had to counter his daughter's, so he lulled himself into a protective bubble. One that included the egg, as soon as he grabbed hold of it.

“I GOT IT!”, he yelled over the noise.   
But Fawkes was already stopping his cousin. Or rather trying to. Because once again, June had lost all control over her magic. 

“RUN!”, she yelled. And really, that was all she could do.   
She knew how to start spells, but she never knew how to end them.   
The more powerful the spell – the worse it got. 

Merlin and Morgana suddenly worked in tandem, as they used all the protective spells they knew – which weren't that many, really – and helped everyone to get to safety.   
That the egg had survived was a miracle. 

\--------------------------------

“And now?”, Arthur finally asked, as they had caught their breaths again. 

“Now-”, Morgana answered. “We're going to hatch it.”, she said. A small glint of excitement in her eyes. 

“How do we hatch it?”, Merlin asked.   
All heads turned to him.   
“Aren't you the last Dragon lord?”  
“Shouldn't you know?”

Merlin gritted his teeth. “It's not like I was raised with infinite knowledge! I could ask Kilgharrah?”

“Are you finally going to tell us who that is?”, Arthur asked annoyed.   
Merlin sighed. “The great Dragon?!”, he asnwered.   
Arthur blinked.   
“Okay. When this is over – you are going to tell me EVERYTHING. I'm tired of trying to understand anything you guys are talking about. It's like you live in another dimension or something!”

“No need to ask Kilgarrah. June and I know.   
To hatch a Dragon – a Dragon Lord must call them by their name.”

“Didn't you guys just say it's name was Aithusa?”, Arthur asked. 

“That's the name the Dragon chose for themself.”, June snorted.   
“You mean, like you chose to call yourself June?”, Fawkes laughed at her. But June turned to him with wonder in her eyes.   
“Maybe?”, she said. Then grinned fondly. “If you think about it – isn't Aithusa kind of my sibling as well? Because they were hatched by my father and my Mom loves them?”

Morgana and Merlin shared a confused look. 

Fawkes grinned at the two sorcerer's now.   
“She's not wrong you know? This is your oldest child. Are you ready?”

Merlin gulped. But then Morgana nodded. And he nodded back.   
So he put the egg in both of his hands and closed his eyes. 

“Don't fall asleep there!”, Arthur mumbled weakly, but Gwen slapped him on the head to keep quiet. 

And then Merlin opened his eyes just wide enough for everyone to see the gold in it. Not that they hadn't seen this before. But this was different from before.   
Merlin looked serious. His duties finally part of his pride, as he whispered Aithusa's name.

It was a rumble. Different from the falling towers from the tornado that still roared in the distance.   
And yet similar. 

Now more than ever, you could see the resemblance from father to daughter. 

It was June and Morgana who stared at the egg with the most intensity. The shell shattered apart, as a snout bore it's way through it.   
It made a bird like sound, as it forced it's small wings out of the – admittedly large – egg. 

It was a sight to behold. So beautiful, even Arthur forgot his suspicion against magic for a second.   
“They are – they are beautiful.”, he said. Finally dropping the 'it' he had used earlier. 

“They are.”, Morgana said. Morgana fell a little bit in love with this dragon the instant she set eyes on them.   
There were tears in her eyes. And everyone who knew Morgana, knew that this was rare. 

June held out her hand to the Dragon, head tilted in a dizzy, trance like state.   
The Dragon looked at her and froze.   
Before they stepped closer, to inspect June carefully. 

“June?”. Fawkes asked.   
“Not now Fawkes.”, she replied, her voice distant. So so distant. 

The Dragon opened it's moth and then breathed into her face. June froze still. Her eyes fixed on the Dragon – but the her hair turned white once more.   
This time was different, however. As it was not her magic hat had changedit. No. It turned to match the Dragon beneath her.   
And with it, her blue eyes did as well. They turned dark gray, like the Dragon's. 

“June?”, Fawked asked again. This time alarmed. Because this was not like June. June was never transfixed on anything.   
And before now, she had never shown any interest in Dragon's. It had always been her brother.   
Always Draco who spoke to Dragons and animals and who was destined to be a Dragon Lord. 

“June?”, Morgana asked confused.  
Merlin as well looked alarmed. (Not to mention Arthur. But truth be told, they guy had stopped being able to follow a long time ago.)

“Fawkes?”, June mumbled.   
“Yeah?”, Fawkes asked worried.   
“We can go back to the future now.”

“Yeah, I know. The egg shells -”  
“We don't need them.”

“June!”, Fawkes eyes were wide. “Your father is still dying! He needs the shell – he -”

“Where we're going there will be more Dragon eggs.”, she whispered, eyes and voice still distant.   
“How – No, June. This is the last Dragon egg. You heard your dad – he TOLD you -”

“I know how to make them.”, she said. And that left them all in silence. 

“You – what?”, Merlin asked, eyes wide with wonder and hope. He was the last Dragon Lord. With him, and the two Dragon's Aithusa and Kilgharrah, the Dragon age was bound to die out.   
Except that now -

She turned to Merlin, as though she was the one who had asked questions instead of him.  
“He wanted ME to go. My father. Even though Draco is about to become the next Dragon Lord. That is, IF you die before him.   
Even though he is more powerful and in control than I am.  
You knew this mission was about me meeting Aithusa, right?  
You KNEW who I was!”

“Who you are?”, Merlin asked and stepped back. 

“Aithusa just bound themselves to me. Not to you – even though you hatched her. To ME. Because I'm - I am destined to bring back the Dragons.”, she heaved out a deep breath. 

“How do you know?”, Merlin whispered in shock. 

“I remember.”, she answer. As though that explained everything. 

And maybe it did. Because this was a journey about June finding herself. Not just about saving her father.  
She is the Dragon Queen. The one said to be reborn every time the Dragon's lineage ends.  
Her brother is destined to hatch them, as soon as he is ready to bear the burden's of being a Dragon Lord.   
And Fawkes? Fawkes is destined to lead the knew Dragon age into a world of wonder and adventure. 

This is the start of their adventure. And not just theirs. This is how Albion was born.   
And in the distance – when you look closely – you can see how it begins. How it all begins. Here- with Aithusa. Who marks the beginning of change.

**Author's Note:**

> BTW, I have gotten a message by someone (also on wattpad), who asked me to give credit to the original Author's of my Merlin's magic series (which i put into one oneshots - book there)  
> So I wanted to make sure you all know: The wattpad account by changelink23, is MY OWN account. My writing, my art, my everything. (the art is mentioned in the summary.)  
> The work may be inspired by prompts, concepts or fanfiction in general, but I wrote them. ALL of them.   
> I write them in open office, then copy that to ao3. Then upload on ao3 and copy the ao3 file to wattpad (somehow, wattpad got a format problem with me. When I copy directly from the open office format, it just erases the space between the words. Which is a nasty thing to happen.)  
> I've updated my bio on wattpad, so it should be visible for anyone who might have gotten the same idea.  
> The only work I repost is my own. 
> 
> Don't get me wrong. I am not mad. Just a little worried, since the word "Author's" was mentioned in plural. 
> 
> I am happy that there are people out there who speak out for other artists and writers out there, who's work got reposted without credit and or permission and I think I speak for everyone, when I say they are doing god's work (if that is who you believe in, you know what I mean.)  
> That is a brave thing to do.   
> And it is GOOD and RIGHT that they did/ do this!  
> THANK everyone who does! 
> 
> I have never seen my work reposted anywhere (except for some short tumblr prompts I made that somehow ended on an instagram account. (I am weirdly proud of that lol. also, I was credited, so it's fine.))  
> But I know many people suffer from this and give up on their dreams to become a writer or get afraid to post anything online anymore.   
> Not only do they loose their work, but they loose their credibility as author's, artists etc. And that ruines the point of sharing your heart with the world.   
> That is how author's and artists loose passion and their love and confidence in their work. 
> 
> So please remember, do NOT REPOST other people's work without their permission. Do NOT erase the CREDIT they deserve. And last but not least: DO NOT GAIN MONEY FROM OTHER PEOPLE'S WORK! God damn, I can't believe I even have to say it.   
> Fanfiction is FREE! The author's. especially on ao3, don't get paid for it. They put effort and time into it that other's use for partying or studying or work.   
> All the freetime we have is put into this. And we get nothing but comments in return. (And we never know what kind of comment we may receive.)  
>  I know most of you share that sentiment.   
> Those who don't: Please think about what you are doing and what you are taking from others.   
> To kinda quote the person who messaged me: That is incredibly rude!
> 
> Thank you for reading this. I thought it was important to share. I don't usually mention these things, because I think it's common knowledge. But it is very clear to me now that it isn't.   
> So guys, stay safe. Stay healthy, be kind to each other. Until next time :3


End file.
